


Epiphanic Moments

by GuileandGall



Series: Technicolor Geek Chic [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes genius sparks in the most inopportune moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphanic Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo

“What are you doing?” he asked when their kiss broke.

“Just ... hold that thought,” she suggested stretching and grabbing her laptop, which she opened and propped on his tummy.

He draped a hand above his head. “Seriously?”

“I just ...” Her eyes are on the screen as she pulls up the code she’d been working. Her gaze darted to his exasperated face. “I had an epiphany,” she explained. SHe gave him that sweet,  _please be patient with me_  look before her attention shifted back to the screen.

His fingertips traced the line of her calf to the tune of her fingers racing across the keyboard. She was always a fast typer, but this sounded like she was actually rushing. The idea made him grin. 

“There!” with her proclamation the laptop snapped closed and she lightly tossed it on the other side of the bed. In an instant her hands were on his face again, her lips on his.

“So, should I take it as a compliment that making out with me can spark genius?” he asked between kisses.

She leaned up enough to look down at him. He could see her smile sparkling in her hypnotic eyes.

“Of course, you can,” she answered.

He understood the subtext of her answer, but didn’t care. His hand swept up her thigh and over her hip. Gripping her rear, he pulled her body against his as his hips wriggled. When she gasped, he grinned and kissed her harder. He’d lay claim to that little epiphany, even if she refused to say it had anything to do with him, or them, or the way he kissed her. 

Maybe he could spark another, he thought for a second, until she sat back and pulled her tee shirt off.  _No, better not_ , he told himself. The last thing he wanted was that scene to replay mid-stroke.


End file.
